1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clipping elements and more particularly to a clip device which can releasably maintain an article, such as a removable automobile floor mat in a relatively fixed position with respect to a stationary object, such as carpeting covering the floor boards in an automobile.
2. Background Art
Clips of the type primarily intended to secure an article, such as an automobile floor mat, to an object, such as carpeting which covers the floor boards in an automobile, have been known in the art for many years. While such clipping devices have primarily been intended to prevent, for example, automobile floor mats, from sliding around after being placed atop the carpeting on the floor, such clipping devices have been ineffective in maintaining such secured attachment during extended exposure to the constant forces which typically result from contact and movement caused from a person's feet. One example of such a prior art clip comprises a clamp element which is freely pivotally mounted about the bight portion of a generally planar U-shaped insertion member. The clamp is opened and closed by manual manipulation of a locking flap which operatively engages and cooperates with only the upper portion of the clamp.
In order to utilize the clip, a user must restrain the U-shaped insertion member, to preclude it from rotating into an undesired orientation, while simultaneously orientating the clamp so that its jaw section (the section opposite to where the clamp is pivotally mounted about the U-shaped insertion member) is adjacent to an end of the floor mat to be clamped. Two hands are generally used to actually open the jaws of the clip, one for opening the locking flap and the other for manually spreading apart the jaws of the clamp. Next, a user must hold the jaws open with one hand, while guiding the floor mat therebetween with the other hand. Once the floor mat is properly inserted, the locking flap must be forced closed, to in turn, "lock" the floor mat within the clamp. After the clamp is locked in place, the user must then insert the U-shaped insertion member into the underlying carpet.
Unfortunately, once secured to the carpet, the insertion member is not maintained in substantially parallel relationship to either the underlying carpet, or the clamp itself. Such non-parallel positioning contributes to the insertion member sliding out of the carpet after only a relatively short exposure to the forces exerted to the floor mat from a person's feet. Furthermore, inasmuch as the jaw portion of such prior art does not utilize angled gripping teeth, release of the floor mat from the clamp, even after being "locked" therein, also occurs after only limited exposure to such resultant foot forces.